


Tension

by desperationandgin



Category: Lost
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperationandgin/pseuds/desperationandgin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet notices the perks of having James on hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the prompt 'sexual tension' while participating in a land comm. This is the result, and there IS a sequel.

In hindsight, Juliet should have noticed the fact that James looks amazing without a shirt a long time ago. But the fact is, when you're traipsing through the jungle, running for your life, and trying not to hemorrhage to death, it's hard to appreciate the little things.

But now, as James stands outside, shirtless, trying to fix the railing on the porch, she can't help staring through the window and hoping the blinds are twisted right, just so that he can't see her. Other women are watching, she notices that too. He seems oblivious though, and every now and then a frustrated son of a bitch! is muttered and she smirks. Moving to the kitchen, she fixes him a glass of ice water and steps out onto the porch. "Thought you could use this."

He glances up at her, looks at the glass, then at her face and she swears there's an amused smirk as he takes it. Instead of reliving a memory and pouring it out he drinks it, and Christ, she can't stop looking at him, and the way his throat moves, and his chest.

It's then that she realizes she's about a year and three months celibate.

"You take a picture it'll last longer, Blondie."

She blinks up at him, and the way he's looking at her makes her flush just a little, but it's hot out and she's hoping (praying) that he can't tell. "You need anything else?" A shirt, maybe, to force her to go inside and stop standing at the window.

"Nah, I'm good. Almost done." He doesn't look away from her, but she isn't looking away either, and suddenly she's stuck, not understanding what the hell is going on. Until he steps closer to her and she swears she can smell the DHARMA aftershave he uses. His hand reaches out and she looks down to watch his fingers graze across a scar on her collarbone. It's small, something from her childhood, but his fingers linger over it like it just happened and he needs to fix it. 

"...What are you doing?" she finally asks, clearing her throat, wondering if his mind just went to the gutter like hers did, imagining him tracing that scar with his tongue.

"Nothin', just...never noticed that before." He lingers for a few seconds longer before dropping his hand and she instinctively moves closer to him, making him raise an eyebrow as one of her hands finds its way against his chest so that she can keep her balance. "You okay?" he asks as his own hand drops to wrap around her wrist gently, like maybe something really is wrong.

Juliet can't think, let alone speak for a minute. His skin is hot, and she can feel his heart beating, and she needs to go back inside before this gets dangerous. So, she pulls away and takes a step back. "I'm okay. Maybe a little dehydrated from the heat."

"Right. The heat." She swears he rolls his eyes, but she turns to go inside before really getting a good look at his face. When she turns to look over her shoulder through the window, he's staring right at her, and she's busted. His smirk is gone and now it's in his eyes. Some kind of promise that this isn't over. That he's onto her.

All that Juliet can think is that it's about damn time.


End file.
